


Time Together.

by thesmpsimp



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, just happy vibing ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmpsimp/pseuds/thesmpsimp
Summary: !First x thing I’ve written!A simple walk home with Technoblade (game based), to just enjoy one’s company. That’s all, right?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Time Together.

The crunch of grass echoed behind the duo, with each step a new beat added into the melody. They weren’t hand in hand, yet Techno had a loose grip on his sword, the mere inches between him and the other enough to shoot sparks through his heart. 

Noticing the shift and how he’d moved his hand away, soft eyes examined the man’s figure, a weak smile breaking free. “Something on me?” Shaking his head with a sigh, Techno shoved his partner lightly. “Oh c’mon, you say that like anything involved with you would scare me.” Feigning a gasp of offense, they hit back, a small snort escaping. “Excuse you- I am terrifying!!” Drawing their sword, they stanced themselves as they’d seen Techno previously when in battle. With a small chuckle, he ruffled their hair. “Come on, we’re almost at the base, we both need t’relax.” 

With a huff of defeat, the sword returned to its sheath, focused on the rhythm of their heartbeat and footsteps. Yet the beats were suddenly different, heart racing more and more as they’d seemed closer by Techno than before. Stomaching fear, they wrapped their arms around themself. “I hate how cold it gets when we go this way at night,” they grumbled, a small smirk visible. Rolling his eyes, he took off his cape, wrapping it around their shoulders, leaving his arm around their shoulder. He swore he could hear his heartbeat, swallowing thickly. 

“Hey...”

“Yeah?”

“Yunno how we’re ‘business partners’ ‘n shit?”

“Duh, best time of my life.”

The smile spread from the shorter, rolling his eyes. 

“How about we remove the business?”

Techno waited for a moment, blood pounding into his ears as they’d stopped, eyes sheepishly landing on them. “Sorry- probably weird to ask that sh-“ 

On their toes, they’d grabbed his face, “Idiot. I was planning to ask that when we got to the base,” there was no shame when they spoke, hell, they were laughing, so he followed. 

“Thank gods,” he grumbled, placing a shaky kiss to their forehead. With a grin, their hands finally intertwined, a new buzz of energy flying through each’s veins. “I love you, Techno.”He scoffed, faking a gag. “Mushy, gross.” With a snack on his arm, he rolled his eyes. “I love you too, but this doesn’t mean I’ll ease up on you when we train.”

That gained a snort, “Like I’d let you!” And with that- and the base in sight- they took off, rhythm was off beat and out of tempo, but it didn’t matter now. There was a new music to make. 


End file.
